<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I KNEW IT, MAC! by AceAndOver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019637">I KNEW IT, MAC!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAndOver/pseuds/AceAndOver'>AceAndOver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Punch-Out!! (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aran knew it, Cheeseburgers, Crack Treated Seriously, Disco and Joe don't know what's going on, Gen, Secrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:53:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAndOver/pseuds/AceAndOver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aran brings Disco Kid and Glass Joe to witness Little Mac's biggest secret revealed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I KNEW IT, MAC!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Why did I make this? w h y ?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a final punch, Pizza Pasta was down for the count. T.K.O. Hearing that he had won, Mac did his usual victory dance and Doc came up to congratulate his boxer. Once that was done, Mac and Doc went into the locker room, passing two certain Minor Circuit boxers. "Heya Mac, nice work on the fight.", "Ouais, I'll admit I thought Pasta was going to last longer." Disco Kid and Glass Joe said, complementing the short champion, "Thanks. When I saw his record, I knew I was gonna have to train extra hard." Mac said, flashing his signature smile. "Alright Mac, I know you're a talkative one, but ya might wanna get changed now. I can practically smell ya from over here!" Doc said, "I will Doc, Let me just do some stretches' first. Get the tension from the fight out." Mac said going to his locker, "Okay Mac, I'm just heading to the bathroom real quick." Doc said going into the locker room bathroom. Joe looked to Little Mac, and cracked a small smile, "Whatcha smilin' for?" Kid asked, "Oh nothing much, I'm just remembering my first fight with Mac. Sure, plenty of boxers have beaten me before, but their was something about Mac that just made me sure he was going places." The glass jawed Frenchmen said in a fond tone. Before the younger boxer could say anything, someone grabbed the two boxers and brought them behind some of the lockers.</p><p>The two boxers looked to see who grabbed them, only to be met with the face of the crazed Irishman: Aran Ryan. "Oh, bonjour monsieur Ryan. What are you doing here?" Joe asked the cheater. "Nothin' much. I just need your help with somethin.'" Aran explained before handing Joe a camera, the Frenchman giving a questioning look. "Listen, I need you to record somethin' I'm about to do." Aran said. Before the more sane boxers could respond, Aran was already sneaking off...to Mac. Disco and Joe gave each other a look, "Hey man, are you gonna have us record you...jumping Mac?" Disco asked, "What? No no no no no no no-listen just...Just trust me on this, please?" The Minor Circuit boxers looked at each other, before Joe let out a sigh, "Bien." Joe said. "Great! Follow me."</p><p>The three boxer snuck until they were one locker row away from Mac. Doc came out of the bathroom as Mac was taking his gloves off, "You almost done, Mac?" Doc asked his boxer, "Yeah, let me just get my deodorant." Mac said reaching into his locker. "Start filmin'." Aran whispered to Joe. Joe turned on the camera and gave Aran a nod, Aran giving an almost crazed smile in return. "Watch this." Aran said. In one swift motion, Aran ran in and snatched the champions prized boxing gloves, "I'll be taking these!" Aran said, "What the-Ryan, what are you doing?!" Doc asked. Aran flashed another crazed smile, "I'm provin' a point!". The Irish bruiser reached into one of the gloves, "Now where is..." Suddenly, Ryan appeared to have found what he was looking for and started giggling like a madman. He ripped his hand from the golden glove, revealing...<br/>"Wait, is that a-"</p><p>"I KNEW IT. MAC!" Aran shouted in euphoria as he waved around the newly acquired cheeseburger, "I KNEW YOU HAD CHEESEBURGERS IN YA GLOVES! I JUST KNEW IT!" The mad Irish shouted to the heavens. "Yeah, I guess I do." Mac said while putting on his deodorant, as if what was happening was completely normal. Though to be honest, nothing in the W.V.B.A. was normal. "So wait, you just...have cheeseburgers in your gloves?" Disco asked, "Yeah.", "Even when your fighting?" Joe asked, "Yeah. I think the punching makes 'em taste better. ", "But...But don't your hands get...ya know, greasy?" a flabbergasted Doc asked, "A little, but it's worth it in the end." Mac said before putting his deodorant back. "AHAHAHAHAHA! Ya thought you could hide this from me, didn't ya?! But I knew-I KNEW! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Irishman let out another laugh, before devouring the burger in what seemed to be a single bite, "HmmmmmhmmmHM! Bein' right sure dose taste good!" Aran said before letting out another hardy laugh. As for Mac, he wasn't laughing.</p><p>"Hey! That was mine!' Mac yelled at the cheater, "It was, wasn't it? Well, nothin' you can do now." Aran said, shrugging. "Why you...!" Mac grabbed his gloves from Ryan and put them on, going into a fighting stance, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!". "Oh, does Burger Boy wanna go? Fine then!" Aran threw two horseshoes in the air, used his boxing gloves to catch them before putting them on, "Let's go! You should know that for me, FIGHTIN'S LIKE BREATHIN', MAC!".</p><p>"Uh oh."<br/>"Oh non."<br/>"Oh god."</p><p>"OH YEAAAAAAAAAH!<br/>"COME AT ME RYAAAAAAAAN!"</p><p>At lightning speeds, the two fighters rushed at each other. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Still don't know why I made this. i  d o n ' t .</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>